Teresa
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Elena and Clare have a conversation about Teresa. This is to my opinion something that could've been discussed after reading volume 13.


Disclaimer: I do not own Claymore.

This is just a drabble. Nothing serious. Just a little conversation. I just needed more reasons for Clare to help Miria on her quest on destroying the organisation. After all, finding Priscilla was the most important thing at first. So let's put in the fact that Teresa lied to the organisation as well because of a certain distrust?

**Teresa**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

''Tell me, Clare...'' Elena started. For hours she hadn't said a thing to Clare and now suddenly she started talking. ''You feel that it's your fault Teresa got killed by Priscilla and frankly I agree on that. But like I said before, you've woken up the human side in Teresa. When I first saw her again. You know, after me and the other three claymore were sent to kill her. I saw her shine, she was happy. And I was jealous.''

Clare just sat there, staring at the fire in front of them, listening to Elena's words. ''And now you tell me that you suspect that the organisation who made us is up to something. That they can't be trusted? I only think it's fair if you knew that Teresa didn't trust them either. Not many know about this, about what I'm about to tell you but...'' She paused a moment as if waiting for Clare to respond. ''She was stronger than all four of us together. Priscilla surely had potential to become the number one of the organisation but not with Teresa still alive.''

''Elena..'' Clare started but was cut off.

''I've heard that Teresa was able to kill the former number one of her time. Rosemary. Number two. Without unleasing more than ten percent of yoma energy. The former number one got killed as if she were a simple yoma. You must know by now that killing an awakened one isn't that easy.''

''I've got Teresa's blood inside of me.'' Clare said, looking at her remaining hand.

Elena nodded. ''That's probably why you made it this far. But still. You're going after Priscilla. I strongly suggest you rethink...''

''I can't.'' This time it was Elena who got cut off. ''I took Teresa's flesh and blood to take revenge. At that time Teresa was all I had. She was my reason to live. I would've died without her. She took me in when no one else wanted to.'' A small smile appeared on her lips. ''She didn't want me at first either. But she was just like me. Lonely.''

''You gave her back something she lost.'' The long haired claymore said. ''You know. I really hope you'll find Priscilla and can defeat her. Even if your chances are small. Even if the claymore who's after you as we speak will probably kill you. I hope you'll find her and find rest.''

''The organisation...'' Clare started after a couple of minutes. ''Why didn't Teresa trust them?''

Elena shrugged. ''Who knows? All I know is that the organisation had no idea about her fighting an awaked Rosemary. Teresa told them she was on time and killed Rosemary before her awakening.''

''Why did she lie?'' Clare wanted to know.

''She didn't want them to find out she was that strong I suppose.''

''Ah.'' Was Clare's only reply. What else could she say? It wasn't any of her bussiness anyway. She would find Priscilla and kill her. After that she would maybe join Miria, Helen and Deneve.

''Shall we continue training, Clare?'' Elena suddenly asked, standing up.

''Yes.'' She had to get stronger. If she learnt the quick sword technique she would maybe be able to survive Ophelia. She would hopefully be able to reach Priscilla if she got stronger_. 'I promised to find you again Raki. But first I have to take care of some things. I'm sorry.'_

In the end she had been right ever since she first saw Teresa cry a long time ago. Teresa was lonely and needed someone to show her that she still was alive. Now Clare was doing the exact same thing. She first tried to deny Raki just like Teresa had done with her when they first met. But now she was repeating history. But this would be different. She wouldn't die. Not until she had found _that_ monster.

**The End**

_God it's hard to keep them in character! they're all so stiff and hardly talk to each other. That's why I love Helen so much. She's still so freaking human. Hehe_

As some might have noticed I've only read the manga so far and we haven't gotten to the point where Clare actually reaches Priscilla nor finds Raki.

Also, this conversation took place after Elena just found out that this Clare was the same girl from years back when she was still hunting Teresa.

I really loved Elena's sentence at the end where Clare promises to come back and return her arm. ''I'll be waiting, expecting nothing.'' Then I suggest you'd stop waiting my dear.

review!


End file.
